


Friends of Keith

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Current TV Era, FNFF OT, Gen, Pundit Round Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first broadcast of his new show, Keith meets the roundtable for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends of Keith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underthepiano](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=underthepiano).



> Underthepiano asked for prompt 016, purple.

The show ended three hours ago, but Keith is still high on adrenaline when he walks into the bar. It was a good first broadcast, possibly his best first broadcast, and he thinks maybe this is what they were all leading up to. He thinks this new show, this new network, might be it, the fulfillment of a dream he never knew he had. It has him feeling giddy and celebratory, like tonight he can do no wrong.

He spots the roundtable just seconds before they see him, and he gets to watch as they push their chairs back and take to their feet, greeting him with grins and cheers and applause. The noise and the spectacle are enough to turn heads, and Keith throws his head back and laughs when he sees the final touch: all of them, even Rachel, are wearing bright purple ties with glistening silver clips monogrammed to say _FOK_.

There's not a doubt in his mind who orchestrated this, and when Rachel throws her arms open wide, Keith lifts her right off her feet.


End file.
